


Comfortable Silence

by CastielBee



Series: Comfortable Silence [Stanford Pines x Reader] [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22744351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielBee/pseuds/CastielBee
Series: Comfortable Silence [Stanford Pines x Reader] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635361
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

9:34 pm, Monday, June 28th, 1965 

"Fine, get the hell away! I don't need you anyway!" 10 year old Y/N was thrown from the passengers seat of her father's red Ford Mustang. Her father revved up the car and peeled out of the parking lot down the road. Y/N rolled over and stood. She wiped blood and gravel from the cut on her jaw. She lifted her head and scanned her surroundings. She saw a sign a bit down the road opposite of her father's departure. 'Welcome to Glass Shard Beach, New Jersey. Enjoy Your Stay!' Y/N huffed and began down the road, the setting sun behind her. 

Y/N's P.O.V.

I heaved my satchel with all my belongings on my shoulder as I wandered the streets of this new city. 'I cannot believe he drove all this way just to get rid of me.' I thought. My father was a rich businessman in Malone, New York. My mother was a famous surgeon. This morning he told me to pack my small satchel of as many belongings it could fit and get in the car. We got into a fight and he told me he was getting rid of me, as I tainted the family name. Then he drove me out to this small town and left me. 'I need to find somewhere to sleep.' I walked deeper into the streets of Glass Shard Beach until I came upon an abandoned house along the coast, overlooking the beach. I climbed into the lower window and went upstairs. I found a corner and lied down, using my satchel as a pillow. There was a small hole in the roof, revealing the stars. I stared at them, crying softly until falling into slumber. 

I jolted awake to a loud bang downstairs. I realized that my stuff had fallen out of my bag. I slowly and quietly put all of it back in my brown satchel and curled around it, hoping no more noise erupted from the first floor. I tightly hugged my knees as there were footsteps and muffled voices. They sounded young, so probably not dangerous. "Hey, Ford, you go look upstairs! I'll look down here." "Okay!" I snuggled up into a corner. 'Oh god, he'll find me! Wait, no, I can't not fight back!' I extended my arm into my bag and pulled out my small pocket knife.

I flipped it open and footsteps rumbled up the stairs. I slid towards the door and lifted my knife. A small six-fingered hand pushed open the door and I jumped out, knife raised in a defensive position. "Get back!" "Whoa, it's okay!" The young boy lifted his hands and my hands shook holding the knife. He was also shaking a bit. "Hey, it's fine! I-I won't hurt you!" I slowly but hesitantly lowered the knife. "Why? Who are you?"

He slowly lowered his hands. "I'm Stanford. Stanford Pines. But you can call me Ford." I put my knife back and apologized for threatening him. "I- I'm sorry, I thought you - you were going to hurt me....." Ford noticed the cut on your jaw. "You're hurt! Stanley! Come here! I found something!" I put a hand to my cheek and realized it was bleeding again. "Yeah, but I'll be okay." More footsteps rumbled up the stairway and a mirror image of Ford with no glasses appeared beside him. "Ford, what'd ya- " He realized you were there and stepped in front of Ford. "Who're you?" I took a step back. "I- I'm Y/N. And you're Stanley, right?" "Yeah. But call me Stan." Ford stepped next to Stan. "Can we take her home so Mom can fix her up? She's hurt." Stan looked me up and down. "Yeah. And she looks hungry, too." I held my satchel in my hands. I was hungry, but I didn't want to intrude. "No, it's okay, I have money..." My father had given me 2 quarters. I pulled it out and showed them. Stan laughed. "That's not gonna get you much, it's okay. Come with us." They led me down the stairs and out the house. 

The boys led me down the beach to and through an alley. They climbed up the stoop and opened the door. "Mom! We need help!" A tall woman came out of the kitchen. "Oh! Who is this?" "My- my name is Y/N L/N, Ma'am." I awkwardly hid behind Ford. The woman gasped. "Y/N L/N, as in daughter of F/N L/N, the businessman in New York?" I blushed and shuffled my feet. "Um, yeah... heh.." I lightly chuckled to lighten the mood. The boys' mother looked out the door. "Is he here? Why are you so far from New York? Come here and tell me." I followed her into the kitchen and she set me up on the table and got a first aid kit. She wet some towels for me to hold on my jaw. Stan and Ford sat at the table as I told her of how my father kicked me out last night and the boys found me. She cleaned and covered my wound as I spoke. 

"Why did he kick you out?" I blushed. "Because of my birthmark," I gestured to the birthmark that covered my nose. "And because of my eyes." I had complete heterochromia. One eye bright blue and the other bright green. My father always said it was ugly. "Aha, my father hated it. He made me wear contacts so I wouldn't be as ugly." Stan stood up, determined-looking. "They're not ugly, they're cool!" Ford stood also. "Yeah!" He looked like he wanted to say more, but held his tongue and was a bit red-faced. Their mother finished bandaging my cheek. "Honey, you're a beautiful girl. Are you hungry?" My stomach rumbled as she said this, and I fidgeted with my hands." Um, no..." Stan sighed. "She is, Mom. She's just too shy." Stan smirked at me as I blushed. "I am not..." I pouted.


	2. Chapter 2

12:25 am, Wednesday, June 30, 1965

Y/N's P.O.V.

"Y/N! Y/N!" I am shaken awake by a boy. I'm startled, but then realize it's just Stan. "Hey, Stan." I realized I was in Ford's bed. I had fallen asleep on the couch in the living room after watching the television with the twins. I climbed out of bed, blurry eyed. "Hey, where are my glasses?" Stan handed me my small wire lenses. "I took them off of you, 'cause you might break 'em while you sleep." I smile at him and slide them up my nose. "Thanks, Stan. Where is Ford?" Stan handed you a shirt and pants. "Here, put these on, your clothes are dirty. Ford is downstairs making breakfast. Come down when you're done." Stan ran out of the room, and the door slammed behind him. I look down, unfold the shirt and realized it was Ford's. It was blue with constellations on it. The pants were Ford's, too. I put them on and they were a bit big, but it worked. I combed my hands though my hair and figured it was okay.

I opened the door and walked down the stairs. "Ford? Stan? Mrs. Pines?" I heard commotion in the kitchen and shuffled in to see Ford with a mixing bowl, reading an ingredients list. "Um, now we need flour." Stanley stretched up to the top cupboards while standing on the counter. He grabbed the flour bag and dropped it down to Ford. Ford measured out the flour and dumped it in the bowl. "Now we need-" Ford finally saw you and hopped off of his footstool. "Hey Y/N!" I smiled and wiped a bit of flour off his cheek. "Hey Ford!" Stan made and 'ooh' sound and Ford shuffled his feet, pink. "So what are you doing?" I asked him.

Ford rubbed the back of his neck. " I thought I would make you pancakes." I giggled. Stan jumped down. "We thought we would make you pancakes." Stan put his arm around his twin. Ford fidgeted with his hands. "Can I help?" I questioned. Ford gasped. "No! You can't, you're a guest! I want to make it for you!" I was a bit taken aback, but it was fine. "Okay. Can I watch?" Stan got back on the counter with the help of Ford. "Sure." I sat at the table and watched them struggle to get all the ingredients from the cupboard.

Eventually, they got all of the ingredients in and mixed them. By the time they mixed it thoroughly, Ford and Stan were covered in batter. I giggled, they both laughed. I got them a towel and helped them clean, despite Ford's denying he needs any help. He blushed beet red when I cleaned his cheeks of batter. Stan sniggered and Ford had began sweating. "Ford? You okay?" Ford squeaked a yes, followed by a smirk from Stan. "Gee, Ford, it's hot in here, isn't it?" Ford punched Stan in the shoulder. "Shut up!" Stan laughed and turned to me. "Do you know how to work an oven?" Ford put an arm over his chest. "Yeah, we kind forgot we didn't know how to use one..." I put a hand over my mouth to suppress a chuckle. "Yeah, I do. I want to run a restaurant when I grow up! My father told me to be something useful, though...."

I got up and turned on the gas stove to the correct temperature. Stan frowned. "Well it seems like your dad wasn't very nice. More like a big jerk, if you ask me." I thought as I took out a pan. "I guess.." Ford helped me pour some batter onto the pan and I watched as it cooked. Stan huffed and sat in the dining chair, lost in thought. I flipped the pancake when ready, and Stan spoke up. "Um, Y/N?" I took a pancake and put it on a plate. "Yeah?" Stan bit his lip. "Uh, if you don't mind me asking, what was it like having so much money?" This caught me off guard. I poured another pancake.

"I don't know, my father never bought me anything. All he did was give me a place to sleep and feed me. My satchel has everything I own in it." I finished a pancake and started another. Stan's eyes widened. "Oh, i'm really sorry- I'm stupid..." Ford and I whirled around at the same time. Ford growled at Stan's statement. "You're not stupid Stanley! Stop saying that!" Stan sniffed and I got down. "Stan, why do you say you're stupid?" Stan fidgeted with his hands. "Well, Ford is so much smarter than me. And I never get good grades." Y/N sat down with Stan and put a hand on his. Ford flipped the pancake.

"Stan, grades don't define if you're smart or not. Take Ford for example. He's book smart. He can read a book and understand it all, but he couldn't talk his way out of a situation for the life of him." Ford Gasped." Hey! Not true!" I laughed and turned back to Stan. "Very true. But you, Stan, you can talk your way out of anything! You're street smart. You're charismatic, charming, and you've got a exquisite smile. So yeah, you may not have the best grades, but you could talk your way into the Pentagon! And if anyone says you're dumb, then i'll kick their ass! Right, Ford?" Stan flashed a huge toothy grin and Ford screeched, "Y/N! You can't say that! It's a bad word! But, yes.." I got back up on the stool. "Ford, it's the truth. It can't be that bad." Stan got up. "Ford! It's my turn to help pour!" The boys fought over who got to help me as I laughed.

"Oh my! This looks fantastic!" Mrs. Pines and Mr. Pines sat at the dining table with pancakes in front of them. Mrs. Pines seemed ecstatic. "You made these all by yourselves?" I blushed and smiled. Ford and Stan grinned and said 'yes' at the same time. Mrs. Pines took a bite. Her eyes lit up. "These are delicious, and perfectly cooked!" She suddenly squinted her eyes. " I never taught you boys to use the stove... Y/N?" I peeked out from behind her sons, a sheepish smile. "Ye-yes?" She smiled. "These are great! What do you think, Filbrick?" Their father had already finished half of his plate. "Wow, you sure liked those! You're a great cook, Y/N." Their father hummed in agreement. Ford and Stan smiled at me. I felt all those eyes on me and grew hot. "I-um- well, thank you, ma'am, sir... I -um.." Mr. Pines finished his plate and gestured for me to sit across from him. I got up in the chair and their mother gestured for the boys to leave. I watched them go, longing to go with them. "Y/N," said Mrs. Pines, "We want you to live with us." My breath hitched. "Live with you...?"


End file.
